


The Stanford Prison Principle 1-8

by mustloveHALO



Series: The Stanford Prison Principle/斯坦福监狱法则 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveHALO/pseuds/mustloveHALO
Summary: Minho被关进监狱，Newt用一些交换条件来救他，现在他们都陷进去了……





	The Stanford Prison Principle 1-8

1.

 

Newt被推搡着穿过大门时，已经预见到会发生什么，高墙里所有人的目光都在同一瞬间投射到他身上，各式各样，恶意的，仇恨的，疯狂的，最多是饥渴的—— 绝对没有一丝一毫的善意。  
警卫解开了他们的手铐，Newt仍然让眼睛盯着地面，装作茫然地跟着前面的人挪着步子，在拿掉手铐的时候用余光瞄了一眼警卫们，他们在笑，那种看好戏的笑容。

他清楚如何克制情绪，他不能抬头让视线和任何囚犯交汇，这会引燃第一波的骚动。他已经听得非常清楚那些人在吼一些什么。  
“我们有了一个新的——姑娘！”  
“一个金发——姑娘——”  
“引诱人下地狱所以才进来的吗！”  
“婊子们闭嘴吧他是我的！”  
“他的尸体可以是你的！”  
“尸体也比你们这些婊子好！”  
“甜心，看我下面！”  
他瞄到那些做着下流手势的人，他们在过道的两旁，因为通道的铁丝网而被迫隔开着，但这不能妨碍他们扔东西到他的身上，有撕成碎片的卫生纸，有些还是湿的，还有破布片，他敢肯定是那些人撕碎的衣服，上面有着难闻的味道。

 

这是最难捱的一天，但这还只是第一天。

 

穿过放风场地的这条路有些太长，太阳倒是明亮地照耀着，能感觉头发被温暖地覆盖着，但这是一件更坏的事，他的金发不能更显眼了。  
铁丝网两旁的囚犯都明目张胆地向他吠叫着，他需要目不斜视地穿过露天的场地，抵达狱室，然后被警卫们领到自己的房间，再随机应变，熬到狱长来训话，或者先熬过第一顿晚饭。  
这整件事都是计划的一部分，但从进了大门这一刻起，就没有任何事会按照计划进行。

 

他们穿过了铁丝网的走廊，牢门打开，一个一个进去，Newt是最后一个。  
他没能成功往里再走两步，几个大块头堵在了门口，门在他身后发出合上的声音。他企图绕过他们，但他们侧身再次挡住了他。  
室内的日光灯不输于外面太阳的明亮，他四周却全是阴影，警卫们带着他前面的新人们径直往前走了，没有退路。  
如果出声喊警卫，也许这会儿就能对付过去，但他需要把握一次机会。

 

“我不想让事情变得太糟。”Newt用尽量低沉的声音说，他直视中间那个满脸胡子的大块头，这是里面领头的一个，他能看出来。  
“有什么是更糟的？”大块头旁边稍微瘦一点的人笑道，他笑声尖利，油腔滑调。  
“欢迎你来到天堂，宝贝儿，”另一个留着胡子的光头用一种扭捏地声线说着，“我们有个欢迎仪式~”  
他们围得更近了，“你可以喊出来，这是仪式的一部分。”  
“不会有人来救你，听说你害死过警察？”说话的矮子回头装模作样看了警卫一眼，“他们已经带着菜鸟走远了，天啊，他们可能是聋子。”

Newt缓慢呼吸着，他现在背靠着门，不能贸然向前迈步，如果他走出去，那么就腹背受敌。  
那个油腔滑调的瘦高个又向他靠近了一点，提了提监狱的工装裤，向前做了一个顶胯的动作，Newt当然看见了他凸起的部分，他甚至盯了三秒，然后抬起头，做出一个微笑，“你们排好队了？”  
“不需要你费心，甜心。”瘦高个沙哑着嗓子说，“事实上，我们比你熟练。”  
他周围的人立刻哄笑了起来，光头的那一个满脸堆笑地挤了过来，“这可未必，毕竟他特别漂亮，漂亮妞总是经历比较多。你以前见过比他更漂亮的吗？”  
“上帝，你这么说，我感觉他比假释更漂亮了。”  
他们再一次哄笑起来。  
Newt不动声色往前挪了一点，让他的脊背和门板空出一小截距离，他低头看了一会儿那些人已经放在裤裆里磨蹭的手。  
“你尽管把感谢留到之后。”有人用喘着气的声音说道。

Newt再次抬起头来，“我觉得这很公平——”他投降一般缓慢地举起双手，却突然蹬着门板向前跳起，一拳击向中间的大块头，和那人鼻子一接触到他就收手，双脚落地的同时抬起膝盖，顶向左边光头的胯部，“你们也可以喊出声音来。”他补充说。

 

一共有五个人，Newt能预见到攻击模式，先让光头停下动作，取得短暂地时间踢向瘦高个的膝盖，他们的包围圈太紧，另外两个大块头很难捉住他。  
Newt充分发挥他的优势，他瘦而高挑，腿又很长，他的动作灵活有技巧，出手准又狠。Newt接受过很好的训练，足够牵制这群人一段时间。他需要制服领头的那个，很遗憾第一击只是打歪他的鼻梁骨，而不是废掉他一半眼睛。  
他弓身闪出了包围圈，一脚踢向领头那个的腘窝，领头的那人向前踉跄了半步，但没有倒地。  
Newt用胳膊肘击向他的脊椎，如果不能击倒，努力就是白费了。

 

形势变得不好，他身后又来了更多的人。可能不是同一伙，但他要面对的数量就更多了。  
Newt能感觉他们靠近了过来，他的后背被肘击了一下，让他几乎被撂倒。他侧身闪了一下，再一脚横扫了过去。  
他踢到了对方，但没能掌握住平衡，有人从肋下给了他一击，他闷哼了一声向后退了两步。

这次可能会死。Newt非常清楚。

如果他能打到最后一刻，也许会拖到警卫回来为止，但现在是最糟的情况。他被钳制住了，在后退的时候有人从后面圈住了他，他的胳膊被压制在后面，他背后的男人几乎把他反剪着提了起来，他肋骨的疼痛更加明显了，这简直让他不能呼吸。  
他剧烈挣扎起来，事实上他藏了短薄的刀片，就在他裤腰里，如果他能脱离一只手，接下来就很好办了。

但很快有气流在他耳边旋开，“停下，Newt。”背后的男人几乎是咬着他耳朵在说。  
这是Newt熟悉的，低沉的嗓音。他的手臂被更加用力地扯向了后面，但他却觉得疼痛消失了，他不用往后看也知道，是Minho，他找到了他。  
他向后仰了一下，将重心交到后面人的肩膀上。

 

Minho是他和Jorge计划的一部分，但对于他来说，Minho是计划的全部。  
他终于重新找回呼吸。

 

2

 

Minho正在操场有器材的角落做着慢跑，这是监狱里有势力的囚犯的特权，Minho有他的家族，他是统治者。两分钟前他正打算用拳头教训五米远处的三个别的家族里不懂事的家伙，他们围着一个小个子，这原本相当常见，照Dexter的说法是“监狱达尔文理论”。小个子还像个学生，眼睛很大，脸上还有雀斑，不吭声，眼神倒是麻木的理智。

Minho知道会发生什么，通常的做法是礼貌地远离即将传来的的喘息和抽泣。Minho熟悉这套规则，他够格拥有优先权。但他对此不怎么感兴趣，并不是因为正义感，而是他从不认为加入生殖器长到了脸上的群体是一件多么值得兴奋的事情。他不需要用最逊的方式来取得地位。

滚吧，你们侵犯了我的运动时间。他打算走近一点再对那三个人喊道。  
但没有任何人注意到他。所有人的目光都朝向了铁丝网延伸过去的大门，Aris从夹缝中求救地看了他一眼，然后也同样看向了那边。  
Minho眯起眼睛转过头去。  
他的呼吸停止了。

 

那个一头金发的家伙穿着灰色的囚衣低头安静地跟在狱警后面走着，阳光很好，这让他的金发更加显眼，从Minho的角度看过去，能看到他低埋着的漂亮的鼻梁，他下唇紧紧抿着，绷着肩膀，写满了忍耐的气息。  
该死，Minho拳头攥得发疼。

 

目送那队人进入狱室的门，在Minho后来的回忆里视野中却只有Newt一个人。他花了好几秒来重新稳住狂乱的心跳，他环视了一下操场，因为新人加入而狂欢的囚犯还没有散开，他悄无声息地对Clint和Dexter招了招手，然后退出了操场。

 

狱室入口有个明亮的接待用的厅堂，站在牢房走廊的转角就能看见大门处发生的一切。  
“这个小子看上去太可爱了，”Dex在他旁边低声说，“他已经在惹麻烦。”  
门边的打斗刚刚开始。Minho抱着胳膊扬了扬眉。  
“他以后会成为医务室的常客，不过能去医务室说不定是好事。”Clint补充道。  
Newt正在弓身脱离那群人的包围圈。  
Minho甩开胳膊开始迈步，Dex和Clint疑惑地对视一眼，也跟了上去。

那个金发的青年没有因为他们的移动而分神，正一脚踢向那个首领，又被光头推了一把，他退了两步重新找回平衡，但Minho已经出现在他身后，似乎只是顺手给了他肋下明显的一击，青年重新摔向后面，倒进了Minho的怀抱。

Newt还有后招，Minho足够了解他，于是干脆把他钳住，力气大到他清楚听到Newt的吸气声。  
“停下，Newt。”他低声说，他把那个名字念得很轻很慢，然后感受到他前面躁动的身体僵硬了起来。

Newt停滞了几秒，几秒后像放松了起来，他将重心交移给他身后的男人，这让他高挑的身形显得反而比Minho矮了一截。Minho用力拽着他的胳膊，看上去就像警告，Newt用低低地气声回应了他。他们本来也不需要言语来交流。  
但我仍然需要一个解释，Minho愤怒地想。

 

“早上好，Frankie，”Minho看向对面，歪了歪脖子，“这里好像开了个舞会但没人叫我。”  
他说话的时候Newt仍然在他的手中大口大口地呼吸着，Minho向后绕过头顶拽着他的胳膊，毫无放松力道的意思。  
“嘿，早上好，”Frankie假惺惺地回应道，他的眼睛仍然放在Newt脸上，“想跳舞你得排在后面，除非你出得起更好的价。”他鼻子发红，看上去相当滑稽。  
“事实上，”Minho拇指向下做了一个相当挑衅的手势，“是你们所有人都排在我后面。”  
他声音低沉，手上加力，迫使Newt更加剧烈地后仰。

Frankie感兴趣地看着他，用滑腻腻地声调呛道，“Minho，哪怕你很强，在墙里也得讲道理。”  
Minho没有马上回答，似乎在侧头欣赏Newt的表情，他看得够久，就像完全无视了所有人，过了一分钟，他才重新抬起头来。  
“我想我们可以让他自己回答，”他同样假惺惺地笑了一下，“来，告诉大家，谁最应该邀请你跳舞，甜心？”  
他用膝盖顶向Newt的腿根，让Newt猝不及防大叫着跪了下去，又很快咬着牙变成细小地呜咽，这明显让Frankie的队伍更加蠢蠢欲动了。

Minho扫视了他们一眼，感到胸口涌上一阵怒意，他改为拽着Newt的头发。  
“Ben的死是因为你对吗？”他低吼道。  
Newt挣扎起来，被更用力地按向地面。  
“是。”他只能梗着脖子。  
周围的人群哄笑了起来。  
“我的兄弟救过你那没用的断腿对吗？”  
头被按得更低，Newt的脖子前伸着，露出大段的后颈，他只能喘着气发出接近“是”的声音。  
“你出卖了他们，讨好条子，嗯？”  
Newt只能呜咽，他不需要回答了。  
“我们是老伙计了，你就是我在这里的原因。”Minho拖着他的头发把他拉了起来，像马上就要把他掼向就近的一堵墙，“我找了你很久，久到以为你已经重新做人，后来又听说……”他皱着眉，似乎在回想，“他们说你又害死了一个条子，嗯？我一度以为出卖了我你就会好好过日子，和条子相亲相爱。 ”  
他抬起头，环视了一下全场，现在没有一个人再发出声音。  
“你果然永远，永远，都只是一个贪生怕死的逊客……”他猛地向上拉提Newt的胳膊，Newt的上臂被挤压着拖拽向后面，他再一次发出痛苦的声音。  
“现在说，你应该属于谁？”  
“你……是你……”Newt断断续续地说。  
“再说一遍。”Minho低下头，脸凑得很近，用一种威胁的角度对着Newt的咽喉。  
Newt颤抖着再重复了一次，“是你。”  
Minho满意地点点头，继续保持几乎咬着Newt咽喉的姿势，虽然眼睛看向了Frankie，“我们是在讲道理，不是吗？”他对着Newt的耳朵说。  
Newt呜呜地点着头。

Frankie眨眨眼睛，好像变得赞赏起来，挥挥手解散了手下。  
“很好，”他说，走过来拍了拍Minho的肩，“享受你的舞会，兄弟，我们都是守规矩的人。”  
Minho一把握住他拍过来的手，“算我欠你，Frankie。”他主动搂抱了Frankie的肩膀，“ 你成全了一次血债血偿。”  
Frankie用力拍着他背，“恐怕老哥我还是劝你节制点，毕竟机会难得，日子又长。”  
Minho挑起眉，似乎在真心考虑这个建议。  
“那我需要……做个计划，或许循序渐进？”  
Frankie心领神会地笑起来，“享受过程。”他挤眉弄眼地说。

 

人群慢慢散开，Minho伸出一只手，Newt抓住他的胳膊站了起来，Minho在他站稳之前隐蔽地扶着他。  
“循序渐进？”Newt低低地说。  
“嗨，伙计。”Minho无奈地示意他转身向前走。  
“做个计划，嗯？”Newt几乎在冷笑。  
“你非得要这样对我……”Minho推着他走。远看起来，新来的金发青年没有任何反抗的能力，只能任Minho粗暴地推搡。  
“现在你成了守规矩的人。”Newt继续呛着他。  
“回头我们再好好谈一谈，”Minho咬着牙，“要知道按照规矩，从现在起我是你的主人了。”他从后面抓住Newt的胳膊，“但是现在，先去医务室。”

 

 

3

 

Brenda不耐烦地用手里的马克杯杯底敲着自己的桌面，“所以你收了一只漂亮的菜鸟，”她一边说一边毫无顾忌地打量着Newt，“可以打个赌看他能不能活过三集。”  
“嗨，我听得到……”Newt的抗议没有得到重视，Minho非常大力地把他按到一旁的病床上坐下。  
“这不是医生考虑的范围，我会负责让他少伤一点，”Minho催促着短发的女医生，“但首先你得替他看看，我觉得可能断了肋骨……这是Brenda，我们这里最好的狱医。”他对Newt说。  
“不是最好，”Brenda起身去取了几卷绷带、纱布和消毒水，“是唯一一个。”

 

“可能会有点疼，这个绷带是有弹性的，如果你觉得力道太大不能呼吸，请随时告诉我。”Brenda检查完之后开始固定绷带，她让Newt把眼睛闭上。缠绷带时她把脸凑到Newt下巴跟前感兴趣地端详了一会儿，Newt的脸上也有细小的伤口。  
“所以你收拾了给他这些伤的人？”她对Minho说。  
Newt嗤了一声。  
“太紧了？”Brenda问道。Newt摇了摇头。  
Minho抱着胳膊，过了一会儿他低声说，“肋骨是我伤的。”  
“啊哦——”Brenda拖长了声音，“今天可还刚开学。”  
Minho没有回答，Newt继续保持完美的闭眼姿势，就像他的耳朵也闭上了。  
Brenda来回看了眼他俩，觉得好笑地继续完成手上的工作。

 

他们被允许在医务室呆一会儿，正好错过晚餐的时间。  
“今天不适合新人再走一次T台，晚餐可不如狗命重要。”Brenda的提议。  
Minho点点头，这本来就是他出手的意图。他明白这其中的利害关系，除了拳头，也得用脑子才得以让自己爬到监狱食物链的上端。过了今晚，所有的新人都会被瓜分到各个派系，会有新的冲突产生，会出现替代Newt遭受下午待遇的人，那些老鸟们立刻就会弄出很多新鲜的乐子，Newt的关注度会少很多。

 

“对了，你最好早一点把你学弟弄到医务室，我没法随时随地都假装恰好路过。”  
Brenda埋着头，“我已经打了让医学生囚犯来帮忙的申请，但好像是Aris自己不愿意。”  
Minho有些遗憾地耸耸肩，“被人讨厌的感觉很不好，原谅我说不出更好的安慰。”  
“可能你闭嘴就是最好的安慰，”Brenda瞪了他一眼，“我猜我现在还需要写一个给伤患换室友的书面建议？”  
“我总是这么感谢你。”Minho真心实意地说。  
“我觉得如果Newt开口拒绝，你倒是可以给我一个感同身受的安慰。”  
Minho下意识看向Newt，Newt似乎已经从疼痛中缓过劲来，他对Brenda露出一个微笑，“我确实不想和这家伙一个房间……”他说。Minho立刻皱起了眉。  
停顿了一会儿，他又补充道，“但我好像得想办法活过三集。”  
Minho紧盯着他，他也同样盯了回去。  
几秒后Minho终于记起改变一个站姿，他觉得刚才自己的全身肌肉好像都在酸疼了。

 

在这天剩下的时间里Newt都垂着眼睛顺从地跟在Minho身后，就像已经被Minho栓在裤子上。Minho缓慢地走着，就像在炫耀，他要将他已经赢来了这个上等货色的信息传出去，得让每一个还不清楚状况的傻瓜清楚明白地知道Newt是他的。  
他们往Minho牢房走的时候已经有狱室挂起了白色的床单，也有缺乏晚间娱乐的狱室里伸出挥舞的手，吼着各种下流的秽语，一刻不停地咒骂，好像这样也同样能获得某种高/潮。  
Minho用眼神警告了几个企图摸到Newt的囚犯，走了几步，又干脆一把抓着Newt的领子把人甩到自己前面。  
“你穿着裙子走路？”他烦躁地推着Newt，“要我等你，嗯？”  
“哦哦哦哦哦快扒掉公主的裙子！”  
“扒掉！”  
“扒掉！”  
旁边的狱室立刻起哄了起来。  
Minho停住了，他环视了一圈，视线和每一个吼叫了的囚犯对上。  
“不一定要扒掉裙子。”他用一种不怀好意的声线说。  
那些囚犯嗷地喊得更兴奋了，有一个甚至凭着臆想扭起胯来。  
Minho看着他们，却突然伸手，一把将那个扭胯的人抓在铁栏上的手指压了下去。  
那个人惊恐地叫了起来，他的手指被挤压在Minho的手掌与铁栏之间，Minho在加力，他的手指骨就像要一根一根被碾碎了。  
“不——老大！”他疼得惨叫，浑身扭曲。  
“为什么不呢？”Minho缓慢地说。  
“要断掉了！”那个人颤抖着，“我的手！求求您！您说什么都行！”  
Minho没有松手，甚至再加了一倍力，清楚看到那人的脑门流下汗来。  
他看得够了，才面无表情地开口，“听着，你得保持安静，”他盯着那人胀红的脸，“你流口水的样子丑得发疯，影响食欲，而饿着的人心情总是不好。”  
他又左右碾了一下，那个人满脸发紫，疼得睁不开眼，Minho松手的一瞬间他几乎是连滚带爬地窜回了阴影里。  
Minho退回过道，带着Newt继续走。  
他知道那些囚犯没法反抗他，他们总是想干点什么出格的事，却更加惧怕受到暴行，当你没有能力给予他人教训时，你只能闭嘴，这是只有力量和丛林法则的孤岛。狱警是不会管这些事的，只要不出暴乱，这套规矩他们同样获益。  
当他们终于走进房间，铁门在身后被遥控着关闭了。

 

“你还好吧？”他们总算得以单独说话。  
Newt点点头，打量了一圈房间，“所以你是睡上面那个？”  
“只是上铺。”Minho纠正了他，“相信我，这里绝对是整个监狱对你最安全的地方。”  
“现在我可不敢说。”Newt歪了歪脖子。  
Minho在他身边坐下，叹口气把手放在了Newt的胳膊上，“抱歉我不得不这样做……”  
Newt能感受到Minho手心的温度，这的确让他感觉好了很多。  
“你在冒险。”他低声说。  
“冒险的是你，”Minho反驳道，“为什么会答应来这里？我绝对不相信是因为你犯了罪。”  
“一个任务，如果我得到线索，地方检察官答应了Jorge会给你减刑。”Newt说。  
“我要杀了Jorge。”Minho从鼻子里发出哼声。  
“是我欠你，”Newt拍了他一下，“本来是我谋杀了搭档，Ben死于我的计划，而你只是恰好发现了他在为WICKED做事，你替我顶了罪。”  
“这不需要讨论，你是警察而我不是，我被抓住本来也会因为帮派的事被判个几年，你救过我和我兄弟，所以我们两不相欠。”Minho烦躁的抓了一把头发，“但你是个傻瓜，你竟然答应来这里……”  
“没道理我在外面，却放着你陷在这里。鉴于身份，我甚至不被允许探监。”  
“不……”Minho好像更痛苦了，“无论如何你不应该来，你太漂亮了，我曾经有这么说过吗？”他把胳膊撑在膝盖上，头埋在胳膊里，“你太漂亮了，他们会把你生吞活剥的，一想到这个我就感觉自己会发疯。”  
Newt笑了起来，他伸手拉了一把Minho，“但你让那个光头的指甲抓到了我的脸。”  
“我不得不这样，”Minho直起了身子，“我得让他们知道你不是那么容易对付。”  
“一打三，对手愚蠢的时候总是比较多，但却是你弄疼了我。”Newt皱了皱眉，“而且我预感今后还会有更多？”  
“原谅我，”Minho轻声说，“看到你痛苦变态就会满足，这真的很该死……如果我对你施暴能让你安全一些，我只能这么做……”  
“我完全理解，规矩的一部分，”Newt看着他的眼睛，“你尽管扮得像要杀我。”  
Minho叹了一口气，他伸手搂住了Newt，“你真是傻透了。”  
“确实比我想象更加艰难一些，”Newt埋在他耳边用一种开玩笑的口吻说，“其实准确说，是扮得像要干我。”  
Minho的力量牵扯到他的肋骨让他感到了刺痛，但这次他却听到是Minho倒抽了一口气，他安抚地拍了拍Minho的背，“就像以前一样，我们总能配合得很好。”

 

 

4

 

“Brenda给你写了证明，但你仍然得做苦力。”一大早Minho就叫醒了Newt，“我知道这很艰难，但总比一个人留在这里强。”  
他帮Newt起了床，查看绷带是否固定良好，Newt显然睡眠不足的样子，半眯着眼，任由Minho扒拉了他两把头发当是梳理。等他使力下床，肋骨的疼痛就传到脑子里，让他一下子清醒过来。  
“谢谢，”他坐在床沿低声说，“早安。”  
“出了门你得自己走，虽然我扶你一下会比较好，但这对你绝对不会是好事。”Minho蹲下替Newt穿鞋。  
“出去之后我就不会再受到这种待遇了，对吧？”  
“当然，除了这个糟透了的地方还有谁敢对你动一下手脚。”Minho替他系鞋带。  
“我是说现在，一位老大在替我穿鞋。”  
Minho顿了一下，这才发觉刚才发生的一切似乎都自然而然，他很难去想象以后。  
“你不会再受到这种待遇了……”他埋头绑鞋，声音确定，“出去后你就安全了，没人能动你。但如果你愿意……好吧，前提是你得活着出去。”  
“算是一个约定？”Newt对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“当然，记着前提。”Minho拍拍手站起来，转身走向狱室打开的门。  
“把你的屁股移到外面去！你的活儿可不只是睡觉！”他停在门口提高音量喊道，确保周围的人都能听到。Newt低头笑了一下，站起来跟了上去。

 

吃早餐的时候Frankie坐到了他们对面。  
“恢复力不错？”他上下打量着Newt。  
Newt满脸被恶心到的神色，第一秒就转开了头。  
Frankie转头堆着笑对Minho招呼道，“你们昨晚过得怎样？”  
Minho还在措辞，Newt突然尖刻地说，“不如我们交换试试？”  
他刚呛完就立刻被Minho伸手掰住了下巴。Minho捏着他的下巴，让他的头只能面对Frankie。  
“或许昨晚没来得及教你太多，我们这儿每天都得说早安，”Minho沉着脸，“现在。”  
Newt往后梗了一下脖子，却不成功， Minho手指的力道很大，他只能被迫地转向Frankie。  
“早……安……”他干脆闭上眼睛。  
“确实是个有趣的玩具。”Frankie粘糊糊地笑着。  
Newt只能在Minho充满威胁和轻视的目光下低下头去。  
“很遗憾，你今天只能吃到这里。”Minho挥挥手，Clint不知从哪里站了出来，立刻端走了Newt的盘子。  
“你也要分一点我们公主殿下的土豆吗？”Clint对Frankie说。  
“哈哈不，谢谢。”  
Newt满脸羞怒地坐在那里，听着四周尖利的笑声。

 

“还需要交很多学费。”他听到Minho的声音，“但愿他记性没脑子那么坏，不然我可受不住什么考验。”  
“嗨，记得留一条命，我们有很多兄弟做梦也想操弄一回的。”Frankie油腻的腔调。  
感谢Minho不让他吃饭，Newt在心里想，不然这会儿他肯定已经吐了出来。  
“不过我喜欢挑战，”他听到Minho继续道，“不得不承认调教的吸引力还挺大，就像是……”一个停顿，似乎在措词，“像在开垦。”  
周围的人立刻七嘴八舌笑起来，有的人还发出起哄的嘘声。

“谁来给他一碗汤，”Minho用指关节敲了敲桌子，“别都笑得像瞎卡头，玩具要没了发条才是扫兴。”  
立刻有人递来一碗黑乎乎的豆子汤，Newt低着头，扫了一眼桌子，没人给他勺子，他只能端起碗一口喝下去。  
他飞快地灌着那碗压根尝不出味道的东西，仰着脖子吞咽的样子似乎让桌子上的人欢呼得更加大声了，桌子上的盆子盘子都共振地嗡鸣起来，让他们的笑声更加刺耳，Newt努力无视了这些，他眼睛里没有对焦上任何东西，他只是一口一口喝着，有人把目光盯在他的喉结上。  
Minho抬手过来，他来不及瑟缩，Minho把手指伸进他的头发里，“宝贝，你太饥渴了，我可不喜欢你对着别人这个样子。”  
他顺着Minho拉扯的力道歪了过去，没有机会擦嘴，汤水的痕迹顺着他的嘴角蜿蜒到下颌。  
“你吃到了东西，就得说什么？”Minho在他耳边粗声粗气地说。  
“谢……谢……”  
“还有呢？”  
“主人。”  
Minho大笑着松了手。

Newt一阵呛咳，咳得满脸通红，他埋下头用手背胡乱地擦了把脸，起哄声再一次在耳边高昂起来，他能看到Minho暗沉的眼神。Minho其实是在恼怒着，但不是对他。这里每一个对他嘘着口哨的人都一分一分加剧着Minho的怒意，但这种怒意让Minho的气场更加强大了，这是好事，Minho通过“管教”他确立了更加稳固的地位，他们都暂时是安全的，他必须先呆在Minho给他画的圈里。  
Minho说得对，看到他痛苦那些变态就会得到满足。Newt于是干脆弯下腰，按着胸口，趴在桌子上咳得几乎要断气的样子。事实上他确实每咳一下都牵扯到肋骨撕裂一般的疼痛，他咳得发抖，Minho把手悄无声息放在他膝盖上，轻轻地抚摸了一下。

 

早餐结束的铃声响起，终于昭示他第一个早晨的亮相得以落幕，那些囚犯互相招呼着散去，没人要继续注意一个趴着干呕的人。Newt藉此得到短暂的歇息。  
“还能站起来吗，”Minho低头温柔地说，“我们必须得去干活。”

他们走得很慢，Newt最后望了一眼饭堂，只有那个叫Aris的小子落在他们后面。  
Aris似乎一直在观察他。  
“别东张西望，”Minho把手放在他背后，也看到了Aris，“管好你自己。”  
Newt不确定Minho是在对他还是对Aris。

 

他们进了工作间，Minho和他的团体被分配做木工，事实上就是按照图纸用削好长短的木棍做出沙盘一般的建筑模型。Newt不知道这些东西可以用来干嘛，但很明显这在墙里算是上等的活路，不需要体力，只要偶尔赶赶工期。  
他没有被任何人告知工作分配，守卫也没有对他做任何表示，狱警抽着烟翘着二郎腿漠然地看着报纸，唯一的动作就是抬头看了Minho一眼，就当是每日例行的点到。  
又是墙里的规矩，我现在算是Minho的所有物，大概我都没被算成一个人，完全就是最原始的社会形态，Newt叹了口气。

他被推到最脏的地方，堆满了脏刷子和湿布，上面有浓浓的油漆的味道，还有糊上了粘合剂的木材，和一堆乱糟糟的刨花堆在一起。  
“你可能没有睡好，”Minho皱着眉，没有展现出任何同情，“你很快就会清醒。记得在中午之前清理干净这些全部。”  
Newt明白他需要做什么，这是属于菜鸟的活计，就像是回收垃圾，他得把用过的这些工具全都清理成还可以再次使用的样子。  
他打开水槽，冰凉的水流过他的手时他确实清醒得不行。木漆让他的手很快发红，他不得不让自己一直把手浸在水里，却无法避免那股子刺鼻的苯胺的味道。  
他注意到水槽旁有个破旧的凳子，这大概是这个活计唯一的好处，他可以坐着，不必像那边刨木板和锤钉子的人一样得走来走去或者蹲着。

Minho翘着腿坐在不远处长条形工作台的首端，他的手指灵活地组装着模型，似乎并不需要图纸。Newt知道Minho对图形有着极好的记忆力，他的进度远远快于其他囚犯。Minho在工作时不怎么说话，偶尔有别的人过来交谈什么，Minho只是严肃而简短地回答，他确实是这里的老大。  
这个屋顶下应该全都是Minho的人，他们自己的团体，在监狱里只有站定了势力的人才可能被分配到这里。Newt不动声色地观察着。Clint和Dexter应该是Minho最得力的同伴，Minho会有和他们低声谈论的时候，大多数时候他们都很快领会老大的意图，就像今天早餐的土豆。还有Jeff，Vince和其他一些人，Newt能感觉到他们的目光比饭堂里那些要和气许多。他们一样在注意他，但更多的是探究或者不屑，这多少让Newt感到舒服一些，总算这片咸湿地里还能长出不太怪味的果子。但同样这些人也不会出手帮他，他们依旧是臣服于“规矩”的人，力量才说明一切，没人会主动给自己找麻烦。

门口的警卫并不关心他们，这对他来说只是枯燥的工作，毫无乐趣可言，在这里并没有什么正义一说，他偶尔瞄向Newt的眼神让Newt坚信只要自己还有一口气，哪怕被脱了裤子撅在几十个人中间，警卫也不会阻拦，他们缺乏乐子，只会当这是高墙特供的免费频道。  
Newt一个一个观察过去，这里除了Minho，其他都可被暂时放进同一分类，或许有用得上的时候。Newt不知道Clint和Dexter知道他多少，其他的人又忠于Minho多少，但至少这里有一个或者两个囚犯会乐于把他和Minho的事作为谈资，而他们也同样在利用这一点。  
他配合着Minho演下去，骗过所有人，这样才能完成那个计划。

 

守卫看了看表示意休息时间，大多数人都欢呼着扔下了手上的活路。  
Newt长长出了一口气，他望了Minho一眼，Minho也望向他。  
Dexter哼着曲子拾撮了一些报废的材料过来，走过Newt身边的时候看了他一眼，Newt迎向他的目光。  
Dexter停下了曲子。  
“老大对你不错。”他突然说。  
“是的，我还有一点床上的用处。”Newt翻了个白眼。  
“不，我不是说这个。”Dexter有点局促。  
“那么？”Newt挑起眉。  
“你的手好像肿了……”Dexter注意到Newt被冷水和木漆弄得通红的手掌。  
Newt却看也没看一眼，“这就是你说的不错？”  
“你会明白的……”Dexter为难地说，“至少你安全着。”  
“还不如死掉。”Newt冷笑了一声。  
Dexter像是欲言又止，他倒着桶里的报废材料，桶边和垃圾箱撞出咚咚的声响。  
“不管你想干什么，别拖累Minho，”他在撞击声里说，“你是聪明人，我看得出来，你和老大一定有一点什么……”  
“我们有仇。”  
“哦不，我们都知道并非如此。”  
Newt转了一下眼睛，掩盖住惊讶，“我们是指？”他迅速地提问。  
“你们自己。”Dexter回答，“得让所有人都相信你们，”他像是在忠告，“不会有人希望被愚弄，那些人会无时不刻不盯着你们，你们必须更进一步。”  
他说完就拖着垃圾桶大步地走了。

Newt把目光再一次移向Minho，Minho坐在桌子上露出非常烦躁的表情。  
囚犯们聚集在他周围，有人也瞥了Newt一眼。  
“看啊，那个金发婊子在看你，”有人拐着声调谄媚地说，“他简直没法离开你。”  
Newt只能将目光空洞移向别处。  
“喂，没让你停下的时候不准停！”Minho对他吼道，“别让我说第三次！”  
Newt慢腾腾伸手重新打开了水龙头，他让水敞开流着，继续麻木地冲刷那些木漆。  
水声中听到Minho的声音，“哦，这还用问，第一次当然是昨天晚上。”  
然后又是熟悉的哄笑。

他洗了一会儿那些破烂的刷子，还是没忍住抬头看向Minho，Minho像有感应一般也看向他。他们隔着那些囚犯短暂地对视着。  
Minho的眼里跳跃着火苗，火苗温暖地燃烧着。只是几秒，但Newt觉得仿佛过了一整天。  
他埋下了头。  
Dexter有一点说得对，他们得更进一步。

 

 

5

 

午餐铃响起的时候Newt已经疲乏得差点一头跌进水槽，他晃了晃脑袋站起来。  
Minho不发一言靠在门口，抱着胳膊，努力维持耐心的神色，周围人都知趣地绕过他。或许平日吃饭Minho是走在最前面的那个，Newt一边漫无边际地想一边拖着步子，反正Minho必须等他，不然就得过来拎他，现在没有Frankie那样的人，动粗不在选项之内。

 

午餐他吃得很少，难吃是其中一个原因，最主要的是没办法在众目睽睽之下做出胃口很好的样子，这会让所有人觉得他接受度过于良好。Clint在没人注意的时候扔给他半个白面包，在他皱眉的时候粗鲁地说“快点，老大给你的。”  
Newt不知道他们是从哪里搞来的精面，不过他观察到过Minho和Frypan交谈，Frypan是被分配到厨房做工的幸运儿，和他们关系不错，或许属于同一个结盟。

Minho和他的党羽占据了靠墙的一整条桌子，Newt得以坐在靠里面的座位上胡乱地填着肚子。  
一整个过程Minho都没有正眼瞧他，他只是面无表情地和朋友们说着话。  
Newt听到他们谈论刚调来的新毕业狱警，据说是Frypan过去的同学，甚至传说和Frypan喜欢过同一个姑娘。  
“算是情敌相见？”  
“姑娘谁也没选……”  
“这不影响Frypan失去做他心爱的饼的机会。”  
“可能他会被找茬关进禁闭室……  
“太痛苦了，我建议他在里面连续72个小时循环想象做饼的过程，这会好受一点。”  
“希望那个狱警没有什么不良的嗜好。”  
“啊哈哈，对Frypan吗？”他们毫无同情心地笑起来。  
“菜鸟狱警叫什么？”Minho插话道。  
“Winston。”  
“你们都见过了？”  
“没，Vince的消息，下周还会转来一批新人。”

Newt捏紧了勺子，目标就在下一批，他要坚持到那一天，然后Janson，对，就是那个因为车祸逃逸而入狱的Janson就进来了。

Janson当然不是车祸逃逸这样简单的罪名，这只是唯一能让他入狱的理由，由Alby的牺牲带来的。Newt想到这里，几乎要捏断了勺子。  
Janson操纵了这个地区绝大部分犯罪，他消息灵通，野心很大，出手狠辣，一直逍遥法外。Newt去当卧底就是为了找出Janson和最大黑道组织WICKED的证据，但收获很小，唯一的幸运是遇到了Minho。  
Minho靠着拳头一步步在黑拳市场站到了塔顶，在之前他和Ben是一个区长大的兄弟，后来Ben考了警校，他们分道扬镳。在Newt发现Ben和WICKED有接触时，Minho也发现了Ben走了歪路，他找到Ben，Ben告诉他说是家人被WICKED挟持，需要Minho帮他，但这是鬼话，Minho如果松口让WICKED和黑拳市场建立了联系，那么WICKED的势力就更大了，他们会拥有整个地下武力，Minho也将被拖下水，走上一条不归路。  
Newt努力阻止了这点，他说服Minho收起拒绝和条子合作的态度，秘密约见了Jorge副局长，他们计划通过Ben一举揪出Janson。但他们发现Janson还不是WICKED的最终Boss，如果不能连同他的后台连根拔起，他们仍然是失败的，WICKED会毁了他们。  
Jorge设计让Ben向Janson要求得到“更高级”的保证，但Janson太狡猾了，他在第一时间就决定摆脱Ben，Ben被下了药扔在打开煤气的房间，现场证据指向Ben最后一个联系的人，那是Newt，现场甚至还复制了Newt的指纹，证据完整得无法解释，但是Minho站了出来，他主动承担了这一切。

Newt记得他们最后一面。  
他隔着拘禁室的玻璃气得发疯，他想问Minho，但却说不出话来。  
“警察可不适合入狱，”Minho对他无所谓地笑笑，“所以说我讨厌警察，警察太麻烦了。”  
Newt没法回答，他盯着Minho，努力看清Minho笑容里的东西。  
Minho却移开了目光，“偏偏你是。”他低声说。

试着做回警察，Newt告诉自己，哪怕装出冷静的样子，努力忘记Minho的脸，去到局里申请复职，或者离开这里重新生活……但是不行，他试过了，失败了，他没办法装着什么都没发生过。他没办法丢下Minho，他做不了任何事。他必须得让Minho出来，一起报复回去，去毁了Janson，毁了WICKED。  
他拒绝了Jorge给他的复职令。

“我们不如做得彻底一点。”  
“车祸关不了多久，他很快就会被弄出来。”Jorge忧心忡忡。  
“除非在牢里就抓住他的尾巴，”Newt坚持，“这是我们最好的机会。”  
“听着，进了那个地方事态会超出你的想象，可能会失去控制，你会受伤，甚至在里面以囚犯的身份死掉。”  
“这没关系，总比眼睁睁看着WICKED失去控制好。”

还有六天，Newt计算着，这并不长，很快就能等到Janson出现。

 

下午的时间过得比上午轻松，或许因为他已经习惯了水槽臭烘烘的味道。  
Minho是最快完成份额的那个，他无聊地把腿翘上了桌子，大声和别的人开着玩笑，甚至带头唱起恶趣味的歌来。  
Newt背对着那群人，任冷水敞开流着。Minho替他分散了房间里大部分人的注意，他知道Minho的意图。没有比Minho更好的队友，虽然这家伙看起来粗枝大叶，但实际上总能照顾到细节去，Newt总算得以安心地低头打了几分钟瞌睡。

 

放风的铃声快响起时，房间里每个人的表情都像在等待圣诞，Newt磕磕绊绊地被拽向了门口。  
“所有人都抬起手来。”门口的警卫喊道。  
Minho抓起他的胳膊拉过了头顶。  
“搜身时间，希望你们没有企图夹带什么。”

警卫过来时Newt绷直了身子，警卫把手伸向他的衣领、胸前、后背，一边拍着一边慢慢地滑下他的腰和腿。  
他们并非对每个囚犯都这样。  
“新人？”那个狱警感兴趣地打量着他。  
Newt机械地点头。  
“不，长官，”Minho却在他身后沉着声音回答，“已经不是了。”  
“喔——”狱警心领神会地拖长了调子，一边从Newt的袖子边拣出一根尖细的木刺，“那么你可得好好管教，带刺的美人，嗯？”  
Minho低沉地笑起来，“谢谢提醒。”他转头凑近了Newt的脸，“你打算把那玩意儿用在我身上？”  
Newt睁大了眼睛，摇起头来。  
“如果你喜欢，我倒可以考虑用在你身上。”  
Newt瑟索了一下，他往后瑟索的姿势让他正好退进了Minho的怀里。Minho恰到好处地环住了他，看上去像是钳制。  
“别害怕，美人，”狱警哈哈笑起来，“说起来很遗憾，就算是Minho也不能带哪怕一个木渣出去。”  
“噢——”Minho挑起眉，“看我都忘了，差点给您添麻烦了。”  
狱警似乎被取悦到，“如果有什么问题，我乐意帮忙。”他拍了拍Minho的肩。  
“您真是一个正直的人。”Minho一脸真诚地回应。  
铃声响起，狱警打开门，“现在可以出去了。”

 

他们穿过了院子到操场，有囚犯已经开始了活动。他们被允许打篮球，跑步，或者使用简单的社区类型的锻炼器械。  
Minho和他的朋友爬到了看台上，Clint不知从哪里变出了一副扑克，他们纷纷坐下，Newt站在一边，看到他们自然而然地围绕在Minho身边，Minho就像是天生的首领，有一种吸引人的力量。  
Newt被随意丢在一边，他慢腾腾找了一个最下面的位置独自呆着，让自己显得像一个负担，他坐得不远，并不像被扔掉的那种。

他看到Aris在操场上走着，Aris的眼神总是非常麻木，无机质的感觉，但这像是一种保护色。他看起来很弱，像是会受尽欺凌的那种，他像是没有任何派系，却没有变态公开地执着于他，狱警对他还算和气，或许是因为Brenda的关系，又或许是因为他医学生的身份。Newt注意到Aris脸上有伤，他显然也经历了很多。  
Aris毫无声息地走了过来，在隔着Newt两米远的地方坐下。  
“我知道你是谁。”他说话的语气和表情一样毫无起伏，如果不是听到了声音，Newt会觉得他没和任何人说话。  
“我知道你是警察。”他继续说。  
Newt半低着头，“所以你会告诉其他人吗？”他并不惊讶，因为Aris似乎观察他很久。  
“其他人，指Janson？”  
Newt飞快地看了他一眼，“你知道多少？”  
“我不会告诉任何人，我可以帮你，但你也要帮我。”  
Newt挑起眉，“算是一个交易？”  
“如果你能出去，希望到时候能放过Thomas。”  
Newt不能更惊讶了，他本以为Aris是希望他帮他脱罪，或者别的什么。他听说Aris是因为医疗事故死了人获罪，可能是被陷害的，但现在看起来不完全是。  
“Thomas是？”  
“他为WICKED工作，但不是自愿的。”  
“那他……”Newt选择了一个和气的措辞，“负责什么？”  
“一些跑腿的事，但如果你要找Janson麻烦，就会遇上他的，我希望他能活着。”  
“为什么？”Newt感到好奇。  
“没什么特别的原因，”Aris像打算结束话题一般站起来，“是我姐姐的男友，Brenda，你已经见过了。”  
Newt非常惊讶，但还是保持平静地点了点头，“我会尽力。”  
“谢谢。”Aris看了他一眼，像是交易确认的最后点击，然后很快回头面对着操场，“还有一个忠告，Frankie不会死心的，除非他亲眼看见。”  
他说完就又像什么都没发生过一样，面无表情地离开了。  
Newt维持着撑着头的姿势，像是很疲惫很需要休息的样子，脑子里却在迅速地思考。他不知道Aris知道什么知道多少，但毫无疑问Aris是个聪明人，可以成为计划的一部分，如果可以，他也确实希望能帮到Aris。

麻烦的是Frankie那群变态，Newt叹口气，他知道Aris的意思，像Dexter的忠告一样，这里没人愿意被愚弄，那些人会不断试探他和Minho。  
他俩总会露出破绽的，会被逼到那种时刻。他不知道Minho能承受的底线在哪里，但他知道自己的，他可以为Minho做任何事，如果Minho可以毫无所谓地替他入狱，那他又有什么可顾忌的。他比Minho更加清楚自己的想法，Minho总是凭借本能，而他不一样，他了解自己，他还了解Minho，甚至胜过Minho自己。他们本该早就面对彼此，而不是在现在这种环境下。  
Newt远远地看了Minho一眼，Minho正目不斜视地扔出一张黑桃A，其他人嚷嚷着，却没有一个能接下手，Minho赢了这一局，他抬着下巴勾着嘴角笑了一下，这是Minho意气风发的样子，Newt几乎无法转开眼睛。

他们都要活着离开这里，当他们出去时，会有很多事变得不一样，Newt希望所有改变都能有一个良好的开端，由他们自己来开启，不是被逼迫的，或者已经来不及的。

“过来！别打瞌睡，做你该做的。”  
Minho像是终于想起他，打着响指对他喊道。  
他慢腾腾地爬上看台，发现只有Minho的身后可以落脚。  
他站到Minho的背后，没有迟疑太久，他伸出手搭在Minho肩膀上，开始缓慢地揉捏了起来，像是认命的仆从。他感到Minho有一瞬的惊讶，但很快放松了下去。  
Minho仍然目不斜视地打着牌，似乎心安理得于这种服务。  
Newt感到周围的目光，他们在羡慕Minho，而再远一点的操场里，Frankie也一定都看在眼里。

 

 

 

6.

 

Newt被告知他们一周有三晚被允许看电视，另外两天被安排洗澡，这是轮流的，他不得不庆幸先轮到的不是洗澡，得以连续两天在晚饭后呆在电视厅。

他们已经顺利度过了三天，Newt成功建立起了不知轻重同时忍辱负重的形象，Minho用恰到好处的残暴维持了他们的关系，仍然有人在寻找机会找Newt麻烦，但放在Newt身上的饥渴目光少了起来，当然也可能是新鲜事物的热度在正常衰退。  
他肋骨的伤痛减轻了一些，脸上的伤痕也在慢慢愈合，监狱的饭菜仍然极其难吃，但他能在饭桌上被悄悄塞到更优质的面包。

看电视可能是这里最安全的活动，危险性太大的犯人会被排除在外。频道没有什么选择的余地，大多是新闻或者纪录片，今天是球赛，比赛日仿佛就是囚犯们的独立日，囚犯们热爱这天，球赛就像是文明化的战争。多数人都在Vince那里下了注，包括Minho。

每个人都在自己座位上手舞足蹈，然后很快就开始坐不住，围到前面去，后排的人干脆踩在凳子上。  
Newt远离亢奋的人群坐在角落，他的注意力没有放在球赛上，他看到Frypan在第三节开始的时候才走了进来，后面跟着一个高鼻梁的瘦削狱警，在门口就停下了脚步。  
Frypan脸上没有伤，没有被虐待过的样子，他埋着头，悄无声息地滑了进来，新狱警在他进来后就离开了，Newt猜那可能就是Winston。看起来Frypan的这位“情敌”并没有对他怎么样，这可是个大新闻。  
四下已经没有空位，除了Newt的角落，Frypan一声不吭地坐了下来。  
在他坐下时Newt才觉得也许自己搞错了，Frypan虽然没有受伤，但仿佛受到了极大了打击，就像失去了一半灵魂，他耷着眼皮，消沉之极。  
Newt又看了他几眼，Frypan眼里完全看不到他快乐的天性，不再是那个哼着调子跳桑巴的监狱厨房帮工，他呆滞地坐在那里，直视前方，看上去也在看球赛，实际却对外界充耳不闻。  
一定发生了什么，和那个狱警有关，这是不应该的。虽然监狱有监狱的法则，但狱警没有任何权利无缘无故地伤害囚犯，法律甚至明文规定了囚犯有权利拒绝和狱警单独对话。

比赛进行到了第四节，Minho下注的球队被扩大了比分差距。  
Newt试着坐近Frypan，和他打个招呼，碰一下他的胳膊肘，但他刚抬起手就被打断了。  
“不用你多管闲事。”Frypan头也不抬。  
Newt一瞬间还以为是自己幻听，“所以你知道自己的样子看上去不太好？”  
Frypan没说话，头埋在手掌里。Newt扫了一眼比分，他不担心Minho会输不起赌注，Minho有的是办法搞来香烟，比起这个，他担心Frypan。  
“你不是真的罪犯，我知道你不一样，”老套的搭讪，Newt掏了掏上衣兜，摸出了一根烟，这相当于货币，他把烟递到了Frypan眼前，“如果遇到什么问题……我猜这里还算有你的朋友？”  
“我说了你不用多管闲事。”Frypan仍然一动不动。  
“我想谢谢你的面包，”Newt又说，“手艺不错。”  
Frypan终于抬头看了他一眼，“那么你已经谢过了。”他收起了烟，仍然是结束话题的态度。  
Newt自说自话般地继续，“在进来前我也想象不到，这里定餐比酷刑还更难忍受，没有你他们都熬不到今天，”他指划了一下Minho那边，“我不是在讨好你，只是陈述事实，谁都希望在牢里能有点优待，哪怕知道自己第二天就会死——所以你看，很多人需要你。”  
Frypan沉默了，过了一会儿他嘶哑着说，“你判了多少年？”  
“七年，可能会更多。”Newt耸耸肩，“但这不重要，我可能都活不过一个月……”  
“第三年，”Frypan打断了他，“这是我在这里的第三年，还有一年我就能假释。我想要出去，我想见她。”  
Newt有些惊讶，他轻声问，“她是谁？”  
“Harriet……”Frypan说话时好像变得更痛苦了。  
“你很爱她。”  
“她是我见过的最好的女孩……但是……”Frypan说到这里，就像说不下去，埋下头颤抖起来，“所以他们怎么可以逼迫Harriet这么做，天哪……”  
“他们？”  
“我甚至不知道是谁，该死，我甚至都不知道该怎么办，WICKED，你听过那个组织吗？他们贩毒，却不受惩罚，他们逼迫女孩子吞下可卡因，当他们的人体快递……她那么聪明，找到了Winston，本来已经得救了，但她吞下的包装袋破了，可卡因过量，到现在也没有醒来……到现在也没有。”他抖得更厉害了。  
“这不是你的错，”Newt拍了拍他，“Winston安置好她了吗？”  
“在医院，谁也不知道她能坚持多久，能醒来，或者永远不能……”Frypan声音透着绝望，“但你知道吗，就算她能醒来，WICKED一定会确保她不会活着……真该死，我什么都不能做。”  
“会遭到报应的，”Newt低低地说，“恶人总有恶报。”

比赛进行到了第四节最后三十秒，裁判在一个判罚上犹豫不决。囚犯们在各自阵营里挥着胳膊大声喊着，“傻瓜！那不是犯规，那是犯罪！”或者相反的“改不了结局！我们赢定了！这可是大比分！”  
Minho押的队是落后的那边，Newt扫了一眼，Minho抱着胳膊站在座位前盯着屏幕。  
Frypan仍然埋着头，他对这一切都失去了兴趣，绝望和悲伤完全吞噬了他。  
“Winston会帮你吗？”Newt试着转移话题。  
“他是我的好兄弟，但对抗WICKED？不，他也会没命的。”  
“总有人要起来反抗……”他对Frypan说，“不过首先你得让Harriet平安。”  
Frypan机械地点点头，“是的，首先要让她平安。”他像是想到了什么，“你有什么办法对不对？你好像知道WICKED。”  
Newt站了起来，“我不知道，”他缓缓地说，“但我知道如果想改变什么，就不能像现在这样，你消沉下去，在狱里等死，你和Harriet就谁也没法得救。如果你愿意听我的，擦把脸，回到你的朋友当中，别做傻事。如果那一天到来，你得是有准备的那一个。”  
Newt说完就离开了角落，向Minho那边挤了过去。

 

比赛已经进行到读秒，所有人都安静下来，最后十秒像比一个赛季更长。终哨吹响时电视和房间同时爆发出欢呼，有人梆梆地敲着椅背“我们赢了！我们赢了！”Minho和旁边的人击了一下掌。  
是反败为胜，冒风险最大的人赢得最多。Newt挪到Minho视线范围内，他们隔着欢呼和咒骂的人对视了一下。  
他余光扫到Frypan站了起来，整理了一下头发，恢复了一点平常的样子。他们的谈话多少起了效果，WICKED毁不掉所有人。

“嗨，你得为我高兴！”狱警关电视时Minho小声对Newt说。  
“我应该怎么表现？”  
Minho迟疑了一下，“或许你应该流露出崇拜的眼神？如果你总是用毫不意外的眼神看我，我们的关系很快就会露陷。”  
“哦好吧，我尽量……但或许我应该是松了一口气的表情，你赢了，就不会迁怒我，我本来害怕极了，或许是这样。”  
“唔，你是天才，出去后你应该当演员。”  
Newt在暗里掐了Minho一把，狱警过来，他们分别闭了嘴，重新进入角色该有的样子。

 

从电视厅回牢房的路上，狱警指挥他们避让开对面一拨从浴室回来的人，这群人最后一位是一个叫Bridger的年轻小子，他皮肤很白，一头短卷发，脸色很差，低着头，脖子和脸上有明显淤青，甚至跛着腿，几乎要站不住。Newt立刻就联想到浴室里发生了什么。他听说了Bridger刚到这里就被“公开使用”，有段时间甚至精神不正常，开始自残，典狱长不得不给他转移到单独的牢房，才让他勉强活到现在。可惜盯上他的人是不会放过洗澡这种机会的，监狱里可是公共浴室。  
Bridger从他们面前摇摇晃晃地走过去，每个人都是习以为常的表情，Newt站在Minho后面，僵直了脊背。

 

牢门在他们身后缓缓关闭，Minho转身时看见Newt在对他眨眼睛。  
“嗨，有什么好事吗？”他回头检查了一眼铁栏之外，确定狱警已经归位，他们在阴影里，没人在关注他们。  
“一个好消息和一个坏消息，想先听哪个？”  
“按照时间顺序。”  
“我们有了一个线索，”Newt坐上床，“一位叫Harriet的姑娘，如果她能醒来就能指认WICKED在利用姑娘们贩毒，一个绝好的切入点，不是吗？”  
Minho睁大了眼睛，“棒极了！我们应该想办法通知Jorge保护好她……哪来的消息？”  
“是Frypan的姑娘，可卡因过量，现在已经在医院。 所以这算是第二个好消息了，Frypan和Winston会帮助我们，消息可以通过Winston传给Jorge，我们不是孤军奋战。”  
“太好了！就算Harriet不能醒来，只要她还呼吸着，我们就有一个筹码……Newt，”Minho高兴地唤起他的名字，“我觉得你真是——”  
“天才吗？你已经说过了……”  
“不，是天使。”Minho笑起来，“有你在好像一切都不一样。”  
“是啊，特别不一样。”Newt意味深长地说，“要听坏消息吗？”  
“希望不是太坏。”  
“不，也许是很坏很坏。”Newt摇摇头。  
Minho想从他的眼睛里探寻到蛛丝马迹，但Newt的表情无懈可击。  
“不会坏过我的承受范围吧？”Minho问。  
“取决于你的承受范围。”  
“嗨，尽管试，放马过来。”  
Newt叹口气，“Frankie没有在今天洗澡的队伍里，他调换了顺序。”  
“操，”Minho跳了起来，“这个变态！他是故意的！”他一脚踢到金属制的床腿上。  
“所以我们不得不和他共用浴室了，就在明天。”Newt缓缓地说，“他盯上了我，我们骗不过去了，亲爱的。”

 

 

7.

 

Newt伸手制止Minho，让他停下虐待可怜的床腿。  
“太响了，会被听到的，”他轻声说，“而且你肯定也听到流言了。”  
Minho僵硬了一下。  
“他们在议论我们之间什么都没有发生……说你实际上压根没有尝过我，说我可能逃过了一劫，说我甚至都没有为你口/交，说我的脸就像从未被使用过 ……”  
“不……”Minho转开了眼睛。  
“他们对我不死心，不会放弃找任何借题发挥的机会，只要有空间，他们随时做好了准备……”  
“拜托，别再说了……”  
“你发现Frankie这两天反常地没有来骚扰吗？他肯定在为明天做布置，无聊的人很容易被煽动。”  
Minho挣脱了Newt的手，一拳锤到了床柱上，“我们会看好你！”  
Newt望向他，“你是老大，”他缓慢地说，“所以你不能要求你的兄弟们为了保护你‘仇人’的屁股去冒生命危险……”  
“但是你会有生命危险！”Minho几乎是吼了出来。  
Newt拉住他的手，让他不能再去锤任何东西。  
Minho站在他面前，他坐在他投下的阴影里，抬头正好能看到Minho痛苦的眼睛。  
“不要忘了Janson，”Newt放低了语气，“还有三天，如果因为什么意外我们不能套住他，所有的一切就白费了。”  
“但我不能牺牲你，”Minho低吼着，“终止计划，通知Jorge，至少你可以完整地出去。”  
“让你继续困在这里？”Newt挑起眉，Minho不肯看他，他干脆伸手掰过Minho的脸，强迫和自己对视，“你知道这不可能。”  
Minho怒视着他。

“我们不能毫无准备地就到明天，然后表现得像菜鸟，全盘穿帮，一切都失控，”Newt回视了回去，“我们不能让Clint，Dex或者Aris轮番来操碎了心，不断提醒让Frankie们放弃的唯一办法——把我们的关系变得真实可信。”  
“哦不……”Minho呻吟了一声，“我不能那么对你。”  
“宁可失去我吗？”Newt把手放在他脖子上，把他的头往下按了一点，“你不用有任何负担，我们本就两不相欠。”  
Minho瞪着他，“你不知道自己在做什么——”  
“我当然知道，”Newt歪着头笑了一下，他歪头的时候零散的额发散了下来，半遮住他漂亮的眉眼，Minho盯着他，感到自己更加僵硬了，他紧紧抓住了上铺的床沿。  
“或者你真的讨厌这个，意味着你讨厌我。”Newt把一只手放在他的手臂上，轻轻从床沿上拉开，Minho的胳膊青筋凸起，Newt顺着他清晰可见的血管脉络往下滑去，“刚才说到过你的承受范围……你说什么来着？”  
Minho闭上了眼睛，“你不是必须要这样做。”  
“确实不是必须……”Newt把Minho往外推了半步，然后在Minho和床的中间蹲了下来，“你真的没有想过吗，我们迟早会走到这一步，在我们相遇时就开始，从你决定替我牺牲开始……”他从下面抬头仰视Minho，“你确定没有想象过这样？”他蹲在Minho两腿间，开始解近在眼前的纽扣。

Minho绷直了身子，当Newt脱下他的裤子的时候，他无法思考任何东西。他脑子里飞快地闪过第一天他看到Newt的金发出现在操场的场景，Newt往后退进他怀抱的时候，他为Newt的一举一动揪穿了心肺的感受。  
“放松，反正我们都是第一次。”Newt的手放在了他的下面，当还疲软着的东西被露出来的时候他同时感受到了冰冷和火热。

Newt说他们两不相欠，是了，他们总是自愿为对方做这一切。相欠那是“普通”朋友的事，他们早就不再“普通”了。

“我会伤害到你……”他哑着声音说。  
“可你闭着眼睛的样子像我会伤害到你。”  
Minho睁开眼，从他的角度正好看到Newt抬起的头，Newt从下面望着他，脖子仰出诱人的弧度，他清楚看到自己的那东西在Newt手上。  
“操……”血液迅速充胀了血管，他不可抑制地心跳加快，咒骂出声，血像是从下面直接冲到了脑门，好像每一寸都在胀大。  
“这算是你终于想通了？”Newt轻笑着说。  
“是我后悔了，”Minho声音低哑，“我说你是天使，这错太远了，你是魔鬼，我是自愿跟你下地狱的。”

Newt开始舔弄他，温暖和潮湿包裹住他，喘息代替了他们互相的嘲弄。Minho深吸一口气，不可抑制的抓住Newt的头发，拉向自己，他在Newt的口腔里冲撞。  
Newt发出呜咽的呻吟，他们离床太近，他的后背抵在下铺的硬边上，铁制的床被晃出了声响。  
Minho有力地拽着他，让他保持着平衡，但现在轮到他紧张了，Minho的巨大抵到他的咽喉，压迫地他近乎缺氧。

 

有电筒的光线随着脚步声一起晃过来，那是睡前做最后一次巡逻的狱警。狱警显然看到了他们，用警棍狠狠地敲打了铁栏，“挂上床单！”他粗声粗气地说。

对面狱室的囚犯想必也感兴趣地在电筒的光线中得到了足够大的新闻，不用等到明天所有人就会知道了。  
Minho公开享用了他的金发玩具。

那些人终于可以彻底相信Newt确实被毫不留情地玩弄过了。

 

Minho花了很长时间重新稳住气息，他的脑子一度空白，直到Newt推开他，呛咳着吐掉嘴里白浊的津液。  
“去挂上床单……”  
Minho拉起Newt，安抚地亲吻了他，他让Newt躺回床上去，然后从上铺抽出自己的床单，挂上铁栏，这个在监狱中心照不宣的举动同样让那些努力窥探的人得到足够遐想的满足。

 

“你还好吧？”他回到床边，鼓足了勇气。  
Newt睁开眼睛看着他，然后微笑了一下，“想睡下铺吗？”他往里面挪了一点。  
Minho在他旁边躺下，床相当窄，他们不得不挤在一起，却谁也不想抱怨。Newt抬了一下头，放下时就枕在了Minho的手臂上。  
“其实我想回答不好，”他低声说，“但我猜这会超过你的‘承受范围’。”  
“哦上帝，快饶了我，”Minho转身面对他，“你甚至不肯让我也饶过你吗？”  
Newt微笑着闭上眼睛，Minho倾身过去，他们在黑暗中再次交换了一个吻。

 

 

 

8

 

Minho不记得自己是怎么起床的，总之那一天的早晨仿佛空气里都敲着鼓点。  
他轻快地说早上好，Newt抬起眼皮看了他一眼，然后翻了个身。Minho只能自个儿穿好衣服，洗一把脸，拉下床单，东摸西搞地收拾，努力找点事情来让自己充实起来，在他无聊到抖腿的时候Newt摸着头发坐了起来。

“我觉得很不好。”Newt把脚放下床沿时说。  
鼓点停住了，Minho的腿也停住了。  
或许Newt会后悔，他在心里对自己说，这无可厚非，Newt当然有权利在第二天的早晨选择装傻，昨天只是一时冲动，现在冷静下来，他们的这段关系就可以结束了——该死，Minho捶了一下桌子，他昨晚可是暗自兴奋了大半夜，对他们的未来充满了憧憬，拥有Newt的感觉让他觉得自己上了天。  
他假装平静地走过去，仍然蹲下给Newt穿鞋。在他埋下头去的时候，感受到Newt的手放在了他的头发上，Newt替他梳理了他乱翘的发型。  
“我觉得自己几乎丧失斗志了……”Newt说，“早上睁眼时我在想，希望可以就这样躺一整天——这太夸张了，老实说我自己都吓了一跳，我们明明还在监狱。”  
Minho没有吭声，Newt接着说，“这很糟糕，像会耽于享乐……”  
“啊！”Minho抬起头打断他，“是这样？”  
Newt迷惑着，“不然呢？”  
“我以为你说不好，是在后悔。”  
“后悔什么？”  
“后悔……”Minho顿了顿，“爱我。”   
他临时决定把“昨晚”二字换成更直接的词，同时觉得自己机智极了。  
Newt楞了一下，“你真是个逊客——”他蹬了Minho一脚，“有什么可后悔的，反正我也没说过我爱你！”  
他的鞋已经穿好，打算跳起来，却在起来的一瞬间被Minho按回了床上。  
“这就是监狱的好处，”Minho盯着Newt的眼睛说，“这里可不是你说了算。”  
Newt笑着回视过去，一边抬了一下膝盖，“你当然可以下命令，老大。”他的膝盖顶在Minho的两腿之间，稍微上抬就能蹭到Minho的下面，Minho嗯哼了一声。  
“这是犯规的，”Minho挣扎着说，“现在可不是玩儿的时候。”  
他俯下身，咬了一下Newt的嘴唇，在Newt还没反应过来的时候起身离开，顺手把Newt拉起来，Newt很瘦，让Minho觉得就算把他直接抱下床也毫不费力气。  
“快穿好衣服，别考验人，”他拍拍手，“今天的表演时间开始了，享乐的日子在外面等着我们呢。”  
外面正响起早餐铃。

 

今天的木工活一如往常枯燥，Newt仍然缩在水槽边收拾涂满了木漆的垃圾。好在活不多，他们上午完成得很快，下午得以偷懒。Vince带头讲起黄段子，他们在Alex钉钉子的同时尝试用各种低俗调子的笑声盖住锤子敲下的节奏，最后就成了互相的起哄嘲笑，嘘声四起。  
这不在狱警需要管辖的尺度内，Newt看见Alex偷偷递了烟给狱警，让他们一整个下午都像在室内放风。

Clint象征性干活的时候路过水槽，对趁机打着瞌睡的Newt说恭喜。Newt哼了一声叫他闭嘴。  
“老大都不肯在你的漂亮脸蛋上留点痕迹？”Clint翻了翻眼皮，“这真是百密一疏。”  
“可能是你想错了，”Newt无所谓地笑了笑。  
Clint表示惊讶。  
“你该恭喜的是你老大，”Newt说，“他总算笨不了一辈子。”  
Clint几乎是有点错乱地回去的。

 

晚饭时有人提议打赌，输的人要去揍狱警一拳并说完“我迟早一脚踢碎你老二”，这是监狱里找乐子的典型方式，和狱警起一点冲突让他们觉得自己活得更有尊严。这次输的是Newt，这可能是注定的，他不得不用肩膀重重撞向Winston，在后者亮出警棍之前又踢向对方的腘窝，Winston灵活地躲闪开了，然后Newt啐了口说我迟早一脚踢碎你老二。Winston面无表情地抡了他一棍子，Newt用肩膀承受了，这是最好的结束方式。显然Winston明白囚犯们的把戏，“我猜你还缺一次禁闭。”他在Newt的耳边说。  
白着一张脸退回人群中的Newt受到了Minho一派人七手八脚的推搡，“两个菜鸟！”他们哈哈大笑。

 

但今天终归是第四日，洗澡日。真正的节目晚饭后才开始。  
在虚假的欢乐之后他们按照指示在囚室里整理需要换洗的衣物，然后被领去澡堂。  
他们沉默地排成队。  
狱警点名的时候Newt惊讶的听到没有Frankie，甚至没有任何一位他的爪牙。

“你发现了吗？”直到进了澡堂，Newt才低声向Minho确定。  
“这一点也不重要。”Minho回答着，同时他吼了起来，“等你脱完天都亮了！”一边粗暴地把橘黄色的囚衣从Newt的肩膀上扯下来，Newt抬胳膊的时候本就会牵拉到肋骨，他干脆卸掉力量任由Minho拉扯。  
Newt的身上有伤痕，手臂有烧灼过的伤痕，肩胛骨还有刚入狱第一天Minho留下的淤青，但最显眼的是大腿外侧一条很长的伤痕，这是他曾经在抓捕行动中从3楼跳下去后手术造成的，Minho不是第一次见，他沉默地盯了一会儿，然后抓过Newt的肩膀。  
Newt高挑而瘦削，没多少肉却有匀称的腰身，在这里感兴趣地打量Newt身体的人显然不止一个。  
“进去！”  
Minho推着赤身裸体的金发青年进了浴室。

 

浴室被分隔成半开放的几排小间，每一间都有2到4个花洒，地面是防滑的瓷砖，他们被要求在门口就脱掉鞋，只允许光脚。

“这里可发生了很多故事。”Clint挤眉弄眼地说。  
“或许是事故。”Vince加入了那个隔间。  
“记住要站稳。”Dexter补充道。  
Minho嗤笑了一声，“你在发抖。”他对着Newt的耳朵说。  
Newt抢先伸手打开了花洒，他首先旋开了热水，热雾升腾起来很快就遮住了人，“这样就不会了。”  
Minho被烫得发出不满的哼声。

 

没人会讨厌洗澡。所有人都畅快地享受着热水带来的愉悦。有人开始哼歌，很快就放飞成一片。Minho低沉着声音也和着节奏唱出下流而欢快的句子。Newt缩在Minho宽厚的影子里，感受Minho把泡沫擦在他的金发上。这个家伙一点也不懂沐浴，他不仅洗头甚至搓背也用的肥皂。Newt无奈地想。  
但很快他就打住了，因为Minho用打满肥皂泡的毛巾擦过他后腰，然后再往下一点的位置，再向下到了他大腿，柔滑的毛巾扫过他两腿之间。  
“拜托……”他恳求说。  
“拜托我什么？”Minho停下了，但这显然更要命，因为他的手正好就停在Newt腹股沟还要往下一点的位置，毛巾顺着水流垂下去，热水流过Newt的下面。  
热气升腾中Newt涨红了脸，他伸手撑住墙，“你肯定不是我想的这么变态吧？”  
Minho收回了毛巾和手，“转身正对我。”  
Newt转过脸来，看见Minho克制的微笑。  
“我可以自己洗澡……”  
“嗨，你还是比你想象的害羞。”

有人对这边的动静非常感兴趣，Minho提高音量吹了一声口哨。  
“这就是我们的方式，”他坏笑着唱出来，“干这世界的方式~”  
新一波怪调的歌声盖过了蒸腾的热气。

 

TBC.


End file.
